Deir Keis Geschlossen ist
by sakura-okasan
Summary: voici un Os du livre Rouge rubis ,Gwen /Gideon .


**Auteur** : Sakura-okasan

**Dislaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont a Kerstin Gier

**Titre** : Der Kreis geschlossen ist.

**Couple** : Gideon / Gwen

**Rating** :K+

**Genre** : Romance

**Beta** : Marjo76

* * *

><p>Les veilleurs du temps<p>

* * *

><p>Les deux jeune gens se trouvaient en-dessous d'un pont.<p>

-Ouf, on a eu chaud.

-On a enfin réussi à l'avoir ce onzième prélèvement, par la ruse mais nous l'avons eu quand même, grâce à toi Gwen, tu es une bonne menteuse, tu sais, dit-il, en l'embrassant.

« Si tu savais justement ce n'était pas totalement des mensonges pensa-t-elle, il me l'a donnée volontairement. »

-Oui, je m'améliore.

-Gwen, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Un petit vertige, mais ça va, j'ai dû trop utiliser mon pouvoir.

Gwen avança d'un pas, mais ses jambes flageolèrent et elle s'écroula. Gideon la rattrapa.

-Oui, tu es épuisée, rentrons.

**Ex hoc momento pendet aeternitas.**  
><strong>De ce moment dépend l'éternité.<strong>

Mais Gwen s'était évanouie. Gideon resserra sa prise sur elle et repartit dans un flash diamant et rubis. Une fois revenus à leur temps, Gideon avait toujours Gwen dans les bras.

-Hum, marmonna Gwen se remettant sur ses pieds. Pff, il me faudrait un peu plus d'entrainement.

-Tu es sûre que ça va.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Gideon, ça arrive de temps en temps.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Gwen, cela aurait dû se solutionner avec le Chronographe.

- Nen parlons plus Gid', j'ai faim, allons manger un curry avant de rentrer.

- Ça va finir par être une habitude, d'aller manger là-bas

- comme ça tu t'habitueras aux épices.

Une fois rentrés au temple, ils déposèrent le prélèvement à Falk.

-Bien, très bien, tous les deux. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que le prélèvement de Lucy Montrose.

-Je crois que cela va être plus difficile… déjà que nous avons eu du mal à avoir celui de Paul… celui de ma cousine semble quasi impossible à obtenir.

-Et pourtant, Miss Sheperd, il va falloir le faire.

-Okay, depuis le temps, j'ai compris Mr De Villier. Vous ordonnez et j'obéis, c'est ça ? Va falloir qu'on se triture le cerveau, et qu'on se tape le sale boulot !

-Gwen !

-Merde !

Et elle partit, furax du bureau.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps…

-Il faut y remédier, Gideon, tu ne l'as plus sous ton contrôle, tu sais qu'elle est la clef de tout ça et je ne t'autorise pas à la sensiblerie !

-Bien, mon Oncle.

Les jours passèrent, Gwen continuait à aller en cours, elle discutait avec sa meilleur amie Leslie des avancées de sa mission, et un peu des plans secrets du comte de St Germain.

-Comment ça, son plan secret ?

-Oui, il a dit à tout le monde qu'il faisait ça pour le bien, mais en fait, il fait ça pour le pouvoir, le pouvoir du cercle du sang clos.

-Le pouvoir du Chronographe.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas le fond de la chose…

-C'est bizarre tout ça, et pas très clair.

-De plus, je fais mes recherches moi-même dans le temps.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en Gideon ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui… Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.

-Tu devrais fouiner de ce côté aussi.

-Oui, tu as raison Lesli.

-Je suis sûre que tu me caches quelque chose, coquine.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ma chère…

-Moi, je vois très bien ! Alors, dis-moi, as-tu fait des choses avec ton chéri ?  
>Gwendoline rougit<p>

-Non, pas grand-chose.

-Oui, oui, ma chère, tu as fait des choses. As-tu couché avec ?

-Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Gideon.

-Tu n'as rien fait alors…

-Ou... oui.

-Alors, tu es passée de coquine à perverse.

-Leslie !

-Bienvenue au club, ma poulette.

Deux jours après la conversation diamant et rubis furent appelés au temple.

-Bien, Gideon, Miss Sheperd, nous avons des nouvelles concernant la dernière collecte.

-Ah bon ? Et quelles sont-elles ?

-Eh bien, Miss Sheperd, il semble que vous ayez reçu un coli, ici au temple. Il est écrit que l'envoyeur est votre cousine, Lucy.

-Cela m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà ouvert…

-Pour tout vous dire, nous avons essayé, mais il nous est impossible de l'ouvrir. Une note sur le paquet informe qu'il ne peut être ouvert que par vous.

-Eh bien, donnez-le-moi, je vais l'ouvrir.

-Nous allons faire cela, mais soyez au courant, Miss Sheperd, que si quoi que ce soit de bizarre, ou si vous essayez de nous faire une coup foireux, comme votre cousine nous a fait, moi, Falk De Villier ou même Gideon , ou les autres personnes, sous mon commandement au temple, serais là pour vous arrêter.

-Tout le monde ne fomente pas de conspiration contre le temple ou les veilleurs.

-Miss Sheperd, cette insolence !

-Je suis en train de me faire traiter de traitresse et je ne sais quoi d'autre, et vous croyez que je vais me taire, mais vous rêvez, mes pauvres !

-Gwen, ça suffit !

-Oui, oui "espèce de « petit chien », va !"

Gideon la regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-Ben quoi ?!

-Rien, allons voir ce paquet.

Gwen ouvrit le paquet en toute simplicité et dit à Falk « bou» vachement dure glissa sa main dedans et ressortis deux choses : une feuille en papier et un tube. Falk lui dit ou plutôt ordonna de lire à voix haute ce qu'il y avait dans ce papier. Gwen s'exécuta gardant la fiole dans une de ses mains.

_Lettre de Lucy Montrose De Villier :_

_Ma très chère cousine,_

_Tu dois certainement te demander pour quelle raison ce pli t'est envoyé. Ceci est très simple à comprendre : tout bonnement parce que Paul, mon époux –eh oui, Falk, nous avons célébrer notre mariage- m'a fait part de son don, en des circonstances qui se prêtaient à prendre ce genre de décision. Ainsi, je t'envoie également ceci, sachant fort bien qu'il ne te manque plus que mon sang pour fermer le cercle._

_Cependant, prend garde, chère cousine, la seule personne capable de manipuler la fiole le contenant, c'est toi, et toi uniquement. Bien sûr, comme le paquet sous sceaux, tu dois verser son contenu dans le chronographe et attendre le scellage du cercle. Après cela, tu feras ce que tu souhaiteras, chère Gwen._  
><em>Prend soin de toi, ma cousine adorée, je t'embrasse tendrement.<em>

_Lucy Montrose De Villier._

_PS : N'aies aucune inquiétudes, ce pli ne peut être lu que par toi, ma chère. Je te prie également de prendre garde à Falk, il a le cœur sombre. Je suis certaine qu'il a un rapport avec le décès de notre grand-père adoré ; ainsi, méfie-toi de lui. Je te donnerai bien le même conseille pour Gideon, mais Paul m'assure qu'il t'aime._

-Par quelle diablerie a-t-elle réussi ce tour de passe-passe ?

-Lequel ? Celui qu'elle a utilisé pour qu'elle soit mariée à votre frère, ou celui qu'elle ait réussi à me faire parvenir son sang dans une enveloppe que vous n'avez pas pu l'ouvrir ?

-Cela suffit ! Nous allons commencer le rituel, le comte le finira, suivez-nous !  
>"Gna, gna, gna pensa Gwen."<p>

-Oui, Mr De Villier.

Une fois dans la salle, Gwen accompagnée de Falk et Gideon, s'approcha du chronographe. Elle posa une main sur l'appareil, qui s'ouvrit tout seul. Elle déboucha la fiole et versa son contenu dans une petite cavité. Elle reposa la fiole à côté de la machine, puis reposa sa man sur la machine, qui s'activa en émettant une faible lueur, qu'elle fut la seule à voir. Puis, un courant la traversa. Se retournant, elle demanda ce qu'elle devait faire.  
>-Vous ne devez rien faire d'autre.<p>

-Okay, je m'en... Gide...

-Gwen !

-Emmène-la donc à l'infirmerie, nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle.  
>-Je.<br>-Fais-en ce que tu veux, je n'en ai cure !

Une fois à l'infirmerie, le médecin examina la jeune fille. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Sheperd ?

-Elle s'est évanouie après la cérémonie.

-Posez-la donc.

Il l'examina.

-Cette jeune fille m'a l'air en bonne santé. Mais, prévenez-moi quand elle se réveillera.

-Bien.

Le médecin partit et Gideon se détendit.

-Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ces temps-ci ? Tu sembles constamment en colère et énervée, tu me fais peur, si tu savais comme je t'aime, dit-il, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il se prit un petit coup de jus, et gémit un « réveille-toi ».

Deux heures plus tard, Gwen se réveilla.

-Hum, ma tête…

-Chérie, tu m'as fait peur… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Gid', qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Tu t'es évanouie après la cérémonie. Reste là, le docteur m'a dit de le prévenir quand tu serais réveillée.

-Hum, fit-elle, un bras sur les yeux.

Le jeune homme alla chercher le médecin.

-Bien, miss Sheperd, cela vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous évanouir comme ça ?

-Non, je ne vois pas…

-Si Gwen, la dernière fois, il t'est arrivé pareil.

-D'accord, répondez-moi franchement Miss, avez-vous des migraines.

-Oui.

-Des vertiges

-Hum.

-Des fringales

-Oui.

-Maintenant une dernière chose, Mr De Villier ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, vous ! Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Miss Sheperd ?

-Hey ! Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas !

-Réponse positive… Pff, votre oncle doit être mis au courant…

-De quoi dois-je être au courant ?

-Des faits sexuels de votre neveu.

-En quoi, donc, cela me concerne-t-il ?

-Il me semble que, dû aux symptômes de Miss Sheperd, il va sans dire qu'elle est enceinte.

Gideon ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et s'écroula à terre en un « boum ».

Fin.


End file.
